Acceptance
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Robb and Sansa had some things to tell the family. Their mother more than their father, indeed. [Jon/Robb; Sandor/Sansa] Complete.
1. 01 Revelations

**N/A:** Have in your minds that I absolutelly _hate_ Catelyn Stark. If you see any mistakes, let me know. English is not my first language :)

**_Revelations_**

"Robb?" She knocked on the door, nervous. "Can I come in?"

He sighed on his phone, murmuring something to the other person on the line. "Call you later, ok?" He ended the call, opening the door. "Sansa? What happened?"

"Let me in first." She sobbed, her eyes swollen, and she needed to wipe some tears while sitting on his bed. "I need your help. I don't know what to do, and you're the only I can trust."

Sitting by her side, Robb hugged her, worried. "Little one." He said, wiping her tears with his sleeve. "Calm down. I'll always help you, you know. Just tell me." He smiled at her, reassuring, and laid on the bed, pulling her along, like they always did.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He sit again. "Sansa… This… Oh, _gods_! You're _fucked_!"

"Thanks for telling me the obvious."

"Sorry. So… Who is the father?" She gulped. "Sansa. This is the first question our parents will ask. If you want my help, I _need_ to know!"

"Robb…"

"It is Joffrey?"

"_Hell, no!_"

"Loras Tyrell?"

"He's gay, Robb."

"Really?" He laid again, his elbow on the bed, head in hand. "Didn't know. Ok, stop distracting me, and spill it out!"

"Why this would distract you?"

"_Sansa_!"

"What?" She swallowed. "It is… Sandor. Sandor Clegane."

"Oh. My. _God_." He said, slowly. "You're dating a man that has almost _twice_ your age?!"

"Yes, and I love him!"

"You're so _fucked_!" He said, grabbing his phone, typing something.

"What are you doing? You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No, don't worry." He smiled at his phone, and before he could put it away, Sansa took from his hand, reading the text.

"Oh, that's cute. Girlfriend?"

"_Seven hells_, no way!"

"Oh, don't try this. It's so cute for just a friend… _OH MY GOD_! Jon?"

"Sansa, give it back." He blushed.

"Jon? Like our _cousin_ Jon?" She understood his lack of response as a yes. "You're as _fucked _as I am! I can't believe you two!"

"Stop it, Sansa!" Robb frowned, getting his phone back. "He's my _boyfriend_."

"You're _gay_?! So that's why your opinion about men are _always_ so on point!"

"Shut _the fuck _up!"

"Does someone knows?"

"Besides aunt Lyanna and uncle Rhaegar? Father does."

"How long…?"

He sighed. "Three years. You and Sandor?"

"Two years."

"Really?"

"Aye." She paused and looked at him. "But, _seriously_? You and Jon? How did dad figured out?"

Robb blushed furiously, his mouth opening and closing several times. "He caught us."

"Really?" She laughed. Seeing his brother embarassed was so rare that she _always_ needed to torment him. "Doing what?"

"_Sansa_!" He blushed even more, if it was possible.

"Oh, _gods_! He caught you two _having sex_?! Where?"

"Seriously, _stop it_. I don't wanna talk about it with my _little sister_."

"I guess it was here." She laughed when he laid on his stomach, face on the pillow. "Stop sulking. You were a bottom?"

"_Fuck you, Sansa Stark_! I won't talk about sex with you. You're my sister, for god's sake."

"And I'm pregnant, which means I know a lot of stuff about sex." She rolled her eyes. "I think you're a bottom. You're _way cuter_ than Jon. And more _delicate_."

"I'm _not_ delicate."

"More than Jon, yeah. And now I'm thinking, you show more. That you're gay, I mean."

"Sansa, please, _please_, stop."

"Ok, but you _never_ denied." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"You want to keep the child?" He said, ignoring the first part.

"I… Aye, I do. When I told him, he thought that I was going to abort, so I never have to tell mom and dad about us. But… I _do want _the child, you know?"

He sighed, fumbling with his cellphone again. She guessed it was Jon, again. "Ok. Let's do this."

"Do what?"

"You're going to tell our parents about the baby. And I'm going to tell mom about Jon."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. She can't kill us both, can she?"

"Of course not."

"I'm way _more fucked_ than you. I mean, I'm eighteen and I'm going to have a baby!"

"I don't think. You're pregnant, yeah. But the father is a Clegane. He is highborn."

"And Jon is a Targaryen."

"But he is a _he_, Sansa. And you know what mom thinks about Renly Baratheon."

"She's quite rude to him."

"Aye, she is. And she already hates aunt Lyanna. She will hate Jon too, now."

"So don't tell her."

"Someday she will have to know."

She sighed. "I would not know what to do if was me. Mom is cruel and _homophobic_. It will be harsh."

He sighed and whispered, without realizing. "At least was dad who got me being _fucked in the mattress_."

"I _knew_ you're a bottom!" She laughed and he blushed, and it was becoming constant.

"Yeah, I am, and _fuck you_, stop saying this, _future-mom_!"

"I will! I just wanted you to admit!" He rolled his eyes and they both laughed.

Despite all the planning, they couldn't tell. Not until certain night, when Sansa was four months pregnant.

They're at supper. Arya was with her boyfriend, Gendry, and Bran and Rickon were with the Reeds. Sansa was playing with the food, and Robb was staring at it, nervous.

"Sansa, my dear." Catelyn called at the other side of the table. "It's everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nauseated." She smiled and her mother arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, gods." Ned smiled, joking. "Don't tell me you're pregnant!"

She felt silence and Robb grabbed her hand, reassuring. "Mom… There's something I need to tell you."

"Don't even _try_ to distract me, Robb. Sansa, what the hell is wrong with you? You're never sick, angel."

"Mom." He called again, closing his eyes, swallowing and opening them again. "Mom, I'm gay."

"_Seven hells_!" Her eyes widened and Sansa squeezed his hand tighter. "_What the fuck, Robb Stark? Stop joking!_" He sensed his father' eyes on him, and it was letting him more anxious.

"I'm gay. And…"

"Oh, gods. This _nightmare_ isn't over yet?"

"I have a boyfriend, mom." He took a depth breath and he knew his father wasn't believing what he was doing. But he needed to.

"Who? _Who is he_?"

Robb bite his lip before answering. "Jon."

"Your _fucking cousin_? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm in love with him."

"How… How long this…?"

"Almost four years, mum."

"Oh, _gods_." She lowered her head in hands. "What did I do wrong?"

"Cat…" Ned tried.

"You knew, don't you?" He nodded, slowly. "Oh, gods."

Robb lowered his head and Sansa sighed. "Mom, I need to tell you something too. To you both."

"What is it now?" Catelyn bit her lip. It couldn't be worse, right?

"I'm four month pregnant."

Cat rolled her eyes. She knew they were close, knew that her daughter would do anything to help her older brother. "Sansa, darling. Stop lying to help your _nasty_ brother, would you?"

"Mom, why would I joke with something like this? He only told you _because of me_! Otherwise, he would _never_ need!"

Ned sighed. "Who is the father?"

"Sandor Clegane. We've been dating for two years."

"You're _not keeping_ this baby." Catelyn said, low and rude.

"No mom. I'm going to keep him. Or her. I don't care about what you think. I love him as Robb loves Jon."

"I can't believe it. I was _always_ so proud of you two. The only ones that didn't gave me some headache. And now…"

"Cat, it's not like this." Eddard tried to intervene. "They still are the children we're proud."

"Ned, stop. I can deal with being a grandma. But two boys dating? This is sickness. _Madness_. It's not right. _You are not my son_."

"Dad." Robb called, before his father could say something. "I don't care. I knew it was going to happen. And I couldn't _care less_. Seriously. I _fucking worship him_, and I never expected that you could understand, mother. This is _who I am_. I didn't _choose_ to be gay. It's not a matter of choice, never has been." He sighed. "I'm going out. Sansa, dad, you know where you can find me." He got up, leaving.

"Well." Sansa called. "Mom, you're really stupid. Guess you'll need to change your mind or he'll be living with aunt Lyanna for now on." She smiled. "Not that I care. I think he'll be much _happier_, living with the person he loves."

"_Shut up!_" Catelyn cried. "Get out of here, Sansa Stark." When the daughter left the room, she kept talking. "I don't know what to do, Ned! It's against the human nature!"

He sighed. "Cat, I really don't care. I know he's happy, and that's all I care about. He loves Jon, and Jon loves him. I know you liked when he dated that girl Jeyne, but that's not who he is."

"How did you know?"

"I walked on them together."

"Oh. I think I don't want any more details." She sighed.

"Cat, give yourself a little time. Let Robb stay with Jon. But think, ok? He always was gay, he said so. And you always were proud of him before, don't you? Why knowing he likes boys chances that?"

It had been two weeks. Robb smiled when he read the text his mother sent him.

_Come back. I need you to help me with Sansa's wedding._


	2. 02 Shopping

**_Happy Valentine's Day ;)_**

**_Shopping_**

"Mom, why are you doing this?"

"Stop complaining Robb! We need to find them something!"

"I know that! I said Arya was going to do it with me, don't I?"

She sighed. "I want to prove you."

"Prove what?"

"That I'm okay with all this."

"You mean me and Jon or Sansa's pregnancy?"

"Both! And Arya said you don't know what to buy to him. It's true?"

He bite his lip. "Yeah."

"But you said you're together for almost four years, how did you managed to do that?"

"Father helped me all the times." They laughed. "I'm terrible choosing gifts."

"Oh, Gods. I know. The only one thing that I'm _not proud_ about you."

"Aunt Lyanna helped me sometimes as well."

"I can't imagine someone who knows more about your boyfriend than her." Cat smiled.

"You're really ok with this? I mean… You got really angry…"

"I know. But in those two weeks your father and Sansa helped me a lot. Helped me to see you're the same, to see that you liking boys don't change anything. You're _my Robb_. You'll _always_ be. But seriously, if someday Jon make you sad, I'll kill him myself."

Robb laughed. "Don't have need for that, mom."

"May I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Did you two have talked about marriage?"

He blushed. "Mom! Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am!" She grabbed his hand. "I mean, you two are together for a long time. Sansa's dating Sandor for less time, but she's going to marry him in a few weeks!"

"Yeah. Can't believe my little sister's going to marry before I do." They laughed again. "But yeah, we talked about that once or twice."

"Just?"

"It's not easy. I mean, we're both guys, and cousins…"

"But it's possible." He nodded. "You want it?"

"There's nothing I want more than this." Robb smiled, blushing.

"Jon is a good lad. But you'll need to wait ok? Next year, maybe, but now it's your sister's time to shine."

"She is _always_ shining!" Cat laughed aloud and Robb smiled more. It was good to be like that.

"Yeah, true. Call him to supper in Valentine's Day. Or will you going to do something together?"

"We didn't planned anything."

"So bring him! Sansa will bring Sandor, and Arya will bring Gendry. And _of course_ you'll be going to help me and Arya to prepare everything. Sansa can't do it, or she'll be sick."

"Why? I don't even-"

"Don't try telling me you don't know how to cook. I spoke with Lyanna and she told me you've cooked to Jon lots of times!"

"I _can't believe_ she ratted me!" Catelyn couldn't stop laughing at her son's incredulous face.

"You could make him chocolate as well. Sansa said you can do it."

"Aye, I do. It's a good idea, actually." Robb showed her two t-shirts, one black and white and other blue, both had some patterns stamped on the front. "Which one?"

"The blue one. Jon always liked blue, don't you remember, Robb?"

"You're right" He smiled. "So I'll buy this one. And for dad?"

Cat showed him a grey work shirt, a red t-shirt and a black one. "You think he'll like it? I can't make him sweets."

"Of course he'll mom. You're the best choosing gifts." He kissed her on the cheek, like he always did before their fight.

_February, 14th - Morning and midday_

"Do you need any help?" Ned asked his wife.

"No. We can do that. We're three. We can make a dinner." She smiled.

"Three?"

"Me, Arya and Robb."

"Robb can cook?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Your sister said so. Stop distracting me. We need to get this done." Cat smiled and kissed him. "Go play with Bran and Rickon and take care of Sansa." She kissed him lightly again and got back into the kitchen, just to find Robb helping Arya to do a lemon pie.

"Robb, will you do the pasta?"

"I said I would." He smiled, moving away from his sister to prepare the bechamel sauce. It was Jon's favorite. "I can take care of the lamb as well. You should help Arya with the dessert, mum."

"Yeah, please." The little one smiled. "I said it was _impossible_ to me to do the chocolate cake! There's still some Robb' chocolates on the fridge, but I _can't do it_!" She said angry, causing her brother and her mother laughed at her.

_February, 14th - Night time_

They were sitting at the table, all couples together and Bran at Rickon' side. The table was amazing. It had lamb to wine, pasta with bechamel sauce, syrian rice, roast beef, soup and carrot, lettuce and tomato salad. For dessert, there was lemon pie and chocolate cake.

"That's amazing!" Ned smiled. "You three are amazing!"

"Wait!" Rickon called. "Robb helped? You were in the kitchen with mum and Arya all the time? Dad said you were out!"

The oldest laughed. "Yeah, I was. Something wrong with this?"

"Just… You're not becoming a girl, right? I mean, normally only the girls cook."

"Not only girls cook, Rickon." Bran interrupted. "Robb's cook is amazing, I've proved once. And it's impossible to become a girl!" He said and everyone else laughed.

"But he likes boys. It isn't a girl thing?" The eldest asked again and this time he didn't got an answer right way.

"It's not." To Ned and Sansa's surprise, Cat was the one who spoke. "It's _absolutely normal_, Rickon. Sometimes there is boys who likes boys and girls who likes girls. There's nothing wrong with this." She smiled to Robb. "He's still the same brother he was always been."

"I don't care if he dates Jon. I think they'll be married someday, don't you think mom?"

"I'm _completely sure_ they will, my dear." She smiled to them both, knowing.

"Maybe next year." Robb said, showing everyone their engagement ring and got back eating, smiling more, Jon's hand on his leg.

Catelyn smiled as well. "I'm looking forward to it. We all are."


End file.
